How Hormones Suck
by i'm so angry
Summary: Alex... another middle school girl, trying to stay in her position of a tough tomboy. But Cross Country brings her new friends...And boys. But sluts, bullies, cocky guys, and betraying best friends don't make it better.


I looked at myself in the mirror. This was me, Alex, whether anybody liked it or not. I combed my Blonde/black hair with my hands, yes I'm a girl, wondering what people would think of me.

I'm a sporty, random, music lover.

Pretty weird combination.

Today was the day of Cross Country tryouts, in sixth grade. Middle school.

I had blonde/black hair and different variation colors of eyes, depending on my mood. They were usually a soft grey blue, but they could change into a awesome ice blue, if I got mad. I was 5'1, what you could call 'average' for my age.

Oh, and never insult track and field, cross country, or hockey. My home sports.

I wasn't a A plus student, but not an average student either. I usually got B's, occasionally an A.

I slid on my black Evanescence T-shirt, my grey sweatpant leggings, and my worn-out pair of Nike's.

I like black. Or, dull colors.

Whoever said jeans and converse's are tomboy/badass, are retards. You can't exercise or run in jeans, and if you run in a pair of converse's, you're going to break your ankle.

Okay, little insight. I was a…flirty type of girl (see, I'm not all tomboy), not usually using my looks, if I had any. I used instead my competitive side, and my sight on sports. I didn't try to flirt, guys where I lived just liked girls they could be comfterble around.

I walked to the front of the school, searching for a familiar face… JACKPOT!

"Hey Anne," I said tapping the shoulder of my old friend.

"Hey Al!" She said hugging me so her black hair whipped me in the face.

"Alex, I gotta go, but there's Brianna," She said rushing away.

I turned around to see Brianna flirting with a couple of eighth grade boys. As if she had a chance.

I know it sounds weird, but where I live, I guess kids just mature faster… And there were a lot of weird couples.

Brianna was a slut, but also my bff. I know, what the hell am I doing with a slut? Brianna actually could be nice, and she was, just…Flirted to much.

I wonder why she was at the cross country tryouts, she wasn't the sporty type…

"Hi-hi Alex!" Said my old best friend, Angela. We were still friends, but not to close. She was sporty, but more into gymnastics. She had a chance of making the team.

"Heyy!" I grinned.

"O.K.!" I heard a yell. I turned to see a coach, one of our gym teachers, Mr.W. "Our first warm-up is the tree-line, your partners are up on the board, we tried to randomize the genders and age!"

I groaned. Great, now I was going be stuck with some guy faster then me. I looked up to the board to see I was stuck with some guy called James Seltzer.

Turns out he was the guy Bri was flirting with earlier. Oh joy.

"Hi, I'm James," He said sticking out his hand.

"Obviously," I said, ignoring his hand, and not giving him my name.

He was cute, I guess, with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. My expectations of a guy was higher, though. I liked sporty ones, preferably Italian. This guy looked Italian. But I knew that he was in stinkin' EIGHTH GRADE. He was olddddddd.

"What's your name?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

I thought for a second. My personality was to be cold to someone new, until they had gained my trust. Oh, and also to set there expectations low. VERY low.

"I'm Candy," I said, smiling sweetly, like Brianna does. "Candy von Ice Cream Si Cherry Von Top."

"Hahaha…That's not your name…is itt?" He said on the seriousness in my voice.

"No shit, Sherlock," I spat, the fake sweetness melting from my voice. "I'm Opal."

"The sign says your name is Alex…"

"Then why did you ask for my name?"

"Because you're a girl…"

"Excuse me sexist Potter?"

"Wait, is your name Opal or Alex?"

"None, I just told you my name is Candy,"

"Candy?"

"No, None,"

"Alex Opal Candy von Ice Cream Si Cherry Top None?"

"No, Alex Opal Candy von Ice Cream Si Cherry von Top None,"

"That's what I said,"

"No, you forgot my Von."

"Heyyyy Alex!" I heard Brianna scream.

James and I shut up.

"So, Alex," James said, looking at Bri.


End file.
